Pertenecer
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Porque Cuatro no le pertenecía, lo había hecho una noche llena de alcohol, pero eso jamás significo nada para ninguno de los dos. Él jamás le va a pertenecer y no es como que si ese hecho le importara. Yaoi. Eric x Cuatro. One-Shot


**Pertenecer.**

Porque Cuatro no le pertenecía, lo había hecho una noche llena de alcohol, pero eso jamás significo nada para ninguno de los dos. Él jamás le va a pertenecer y no es como que si ese hecho le importara. Yaoi. Eric x Cuatro. One-Shot

.

Sabía que algo ocurría, lo supo cuando notó las miradas de Cuatro sobre la joven y no eran precisamente de desdén. No es como que si a él le importaba si Cuatro pensaba tirarse a su alumna, pero las cosas se tornaban de otra manera. El chico demostraba sentimientos, aunque trató de no pensar en eso cuando el cuchillo tocó el lóbulo de la oreja de la estirada haciéndola sangrar.

Y, aunque Cuatro se enamorara de alguna joven él no debería decir nada, el joven no le pertenecía. Si, lo había sido una noche llena de alcohol, cuando ambos terminaron gritándose un poco y él se había abalanzado contra el ex estirado mientras lo besaba. Cuatro le había de vuelto el beso, pero eso no quería decir nada.

Tampoco quería decir nada lo que pasó después, ni como terminaron en la cama o cuando logró dominar un poco al moreno que gemía desesperado debajo suyo. Ambos eran jóvenes, seguían siéndolo, solo habían liberado las hormonas y la abstinencia impuesta les pagaba factura. Esa noche no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos y ambos habían decidido ignorarla.

Ahora estaba ahí, defendiendo a la joven débil ¿Acaso creía que no se daba cuenta? Estaba seguro que si la estirada lo besó, Cuatro no la había apartado ¿O fue al revés? ¿Y si Cuatro la había besado a ella?

Ambos se miraron cuando ella salió, Cuatro trataba de mantener su expresión neutra y no pudo evitar tratar de buscar algún resquicio de mentira en los ojos del que alguna vez había sido su compañero. Era un erudito y sabía varios trucos para leer a los demás. Dio un paso delante y Cuatro se irguió mirándolo con desafío.

-Deja de romper los corazones de las jóvenes, Cuatro- dijo burlón, acercándose un paso más.

-Eric- dijo mirándolo enojado.

-Tobías- sonrió con burla, notando como se tensó al escuchar su nombre. Que lo impulso hacia delante para apoderarse de los labios de su enemigo/compañero no lo sabía, podía sentir la sorpresa del otro. Eric medio sonrió, Cuatro no podía ir hacia atrás porque chocaría contra la pared y lo haría verse más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba y como fue algo inesperado no había pensado en un contraataque, además que el ex erudito lo tenía agarrado fuertemente por las muñecas contra su articulación, si se movía con la fuerza que tenía, se rompería las muñecas el mismo. Sintió que le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, seguramente tratando de apartarlo, pero el dolor no importaba en ese momento.

El beso era brusco, fuerte, con sangre.

Se separó de él con una sonrisa extraña, Cuatro lo miró furioso limpiándose la boca con su brazo, gesto que en vez de hacerlo sentir mal solo hizo que dejara escapar una risa.

-No dejes que otras personas te besen, Cuatro- dijo con burla, la mirada del otro le decía que lo iba a pagar, pero a Eric no le importaba mucho. Cuando el moreno salió de la habitación, el ex erudito dejo escapar una risa, no importaba cuantas veces besara a esa estirada, besos como los que tenía con él jamás se olvidaban.

.

-No habrá culpa- dijo seguro, los ojos del "líder" de los intrépidos estaban en él. Porque era cierto, no habría culpa.

La pistola estaba cargada y no sintió remordimiento a la hora de alzarla. Porque esa persona que estaba sentada ahí no era Eric, era una persona totalmente desconocida para él, la persona que mataría no era ese joven que había venido de los eruditos y que había quedado en segundo lugar, por debajo de él.

No lo era.

Se preguntó por pequeños segundos cuanto había avanzado la tecnología en erudición y que tenía que ver eso con sus pensamientos.

Esos ojos no eran los de Eric, esos eran ojos más opacos. No podía ser Eric el que estaba ahí sentado, mirándolo como que si conociera sus pensamientos.

Disparó.

No habría culpa, porque ese no era Eric. El verdadero seguía suelto por ahí.

No supo porque en su mente esa oración se repetía una y otra vez.

 _Eric no esta muerto, tu no lo mataste._

 _._

El alcohol que había ingerido no era lo suficiente para decir que estaba borracho, solo estaba un poco mareado. Por esa razón supo que no era una alucinación cuando el ex líder de los intrépidos se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de él. Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas como para preguntarse que hacía Eric ahí o como había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo.

-Hola, Cuatro- sonrió, el ex abnegado lo miró tratando de enfocarlo bien, negó con la cabeza y bebió de vuelta del vaso. Tris había muerto y ya no sabía muy bien que hacer. Eric sonrió aun más ante el gesto, agarrando un vaso vacío, se veía divertido de la situación.

-Así que la estirada al final murió- casi escupió con burla. Los ojos de Cuatro volvieron a encontrarse con los del otro.

-Callate- dijo entre dientes, enojado, pero con ninguna intención de golpearlo.

-Supongo que siempre nos encontramos, queramos o no- dijo sin quitar de su rostro su expresión tranquila, que lo hacía ver más como lo que había sido una vez: un erudito.

-Yo no te pertenezco- murmuró frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus manos se volvían puños y sus labios hacían una fina línea. Eric dejo escapar una carcajada y luego se arrimó hacia el otro, murmurando casi en secreto.

-Lo se, pero lamentablemente, yo soy el que te pertenece a ti- la confesión hizo que el poco velo de alcohol se esfumara de sus ojos, pero aun se sentía pesado.

-Tonterías- susurró, quitando su mirada del otro.

Si luego se dejo besar, fue culpa del alcohol. Si después terminaron en una cama desconocida para él enredados en las sabanas, con la ropa dispersa por el suelo y pegados uno al otro, estaba borracho. Sin el alcohol en la sangre jamás hubiera dejado pasar nada de eso, jamás se hubiera dejado dominar por su ex enemigo. Todo era culpa de ese liquido que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Y culpa de Eric.

Mientras en la habitación solo reinaba la oscuridad a medias, puesto a que por algún resquicio o ventana entraba luz de afuera, Eric miraba el cuerpo dormido al lado suyo.

Esta vez, Cuatro era el más roto de los dos y, con un poco de suerte, se dejaba arreglar.

Porque no era una coincidencia que a pesar de separarse una y otra vez, siempre terminaran juntos en algún lugar sin que nada estorbara. Sin Tris en la tierra, el podía tomar lo que quería y hacer suyo, lo que no era.

.

 **O.o Es una de las cosas más raras que escribí... todo sea por el yaoi XD**


End file.
